Raporty przyjaźni
thumb|272pxPo tym jak w "Przyjaźń to magia - Część 2" , Księżniczka Celestia daje Twilight nowa misję: ma uczyć się magi przyjaźni i informować ją o popełnionych postępach, pod koniec każdego odcinka Twilight lub jej przyjaciele mówią o czym się nauczyli. Raporty najczęściej dyktowane są przez Twilight, a pisane przez Spike'a, który wysyła je za pomocą swojego magicznego oddechu. Jeżeli Księżniczka znajduje się gdzieś blisko bohaterek, wtedy raporty są jej przekazywane osobiście. : W odcinku "Lekcja zerowa" Księżniczka wyjaśnia Twilight, że nie musi wysyłać jej listu co tydzień, ale tylko wtedy gdy się czegoś nauczy. : Sezon pierwszy 'Biletomistrzyni' ::Szanowna Księżniczko Celestio :Nauczyłam się, że przyjaźń daje radość kiedy możemy się dzielić tym co dobre. Lecz gdy dobra jest za mało, by mogło wystarczyć dla wszystkich, wtedy jest odwrotnie. '' 'Sezon na jabłka ::Droga Księżniczko Celestio :Applejack jest najlepszą przyjaciółką na świecie i zawsze gotową do pomocy. Niestety kiedy sama jej potrzebuje, nie umie o nią poprosić. A przyjaźń to nie tylko dawanie, ale także przyjmowanie tego, co dają nam przyjaciele. :::Twoja wierna uczennica, :::Twilight Sparkle. Sposób na gryfa ::Kochana Księżniczko Celestio :Dziś dowiedziałam się jak to jest, kiedy ktoś kogo lubisz woli spędzać czas z kimś, kogo uważasz za niemiłego. Nie mamy wpływu na to z kim spotykają się nasi przyjaciele, ale mimo to możemy być wobec nich w porządku i starć się to zaakceptować. Z czasem i tak okazuje się kto jest prawdziwym przyjacielem, a kto fałszywym. :::Twoja wierna studentka, :::Twilight Sparkle. Chwalipięta ::Kochana Księżniczko Celestio :Dowiedziałam się dziś czegoś bardzo ważnego o przyjaźni. Tak bardzo bałam się, że zostanę potraktowana jak chwalipięta, że próbowałam ukryć kim jestem. Ale dzięki przyjaciołom wiem, że z talentu należy być dumnym i że są takie chwile kiedy trzeba go ujawnić... Szczególnie jeśli w ten sposób możesz im pomóc. Wyjście smoka ::Kochana Księżniczko Celestio :Z radością zawiadamiam, że smok opuścił naszą krainę, a przekonała go do tego moja przyjaciółka, Fluttershy. Nauczyłam się dzisiaj, że nie należy tracić wiary w przyjaciół, bo to od nich czerpiemy siłę do działania i przezwyciężania strachu. :::Twoja, jak zawsze wierna studentka, :::Twilight Sparkle. Dziewczyński wieczór ::Kochana Księżniczko Celestio :Trudno sobie wyobrazić, że dwa tak różne kucyki, mogłyby dojść do porozumienia. Ale ja dziś nauczyłam się, że przymykając oko na te różnice, można jednak się przyjaźnić... Końska plotka ::Kochana Księżniczka Celestio :Nauczyłyśmy się dziś czegoś bardzo ważnego - żeby nie oceniać książki po okładce. Ktoś może wyglądać nietypowo, zabawnie albo strasznie, ale trzeba spoglądać do wnętrz. Prawdziwi przyjaciele nie zwracają uwagi na wygląd, dla nich liczy się to kim jesteśmy. A dobra przyjaźń, podobnie jak dobra książka, przetrwa wszystko. :::Twoja wierna studentka, :::Twilight Sparkle. Rój stulecia :'''Księżniczka Celestia: Zanim wyruszę, poproszę cię o raport o najnowszych odkryciach, na temat magii przyjaźni. :Twilight Sparkle: Na temat... przyjaźni? :Księżniczka Celestia: Nie masz żadnych nowych odkryć? :Twilight sparkle: (obserwując Pinkie Pie) Tak naprawdę... to mam. :Odkryłam, że czasami pomoc nadchodzi z najmniej oczekiwanej strony i że warto przystanąć i posłuchać dobrej rady przyjaciela. Nawet... jeśli wydaje ci się bez sensu.... 'Pożegnanie Zimy' :::Kochana Księżniczko Celestio ::Pożegnanie zimy to jedno z najcudowniejszych doświadczeń tutaj, w Ponyville. Zrozumiałam, że każdy z nas jest uzdolniony, potrzeba tylko cierpliwości i uwagi żeby to odkryć. I jak zwykle: dzięki przyjaźni i współpracy kucyki potrafią dokonać cudów! '' 'Znaczkowa Liga :::Droga Księżniczko Celestio ::Jedna z twoich najmłodszych poddanych, nauczyła się dziś czegoś ważnego na temat przyjaźni. Czasem myślisz, że masz w sobie coś przez co możesz tracić przyjaciół, a tymczasem właśnie to coś pomaga ci ich zdobyć i poznać lepiej samego siebie. Jesienna przyjaźń ::'''Applejack: Przykro mi, że byłaś świadkiem naszego beznadziejnego zachowania. ::Księżniczka Celestia: To zrozumiałe, Applejack. Każdego czasem ponosi chęć wygrania za wszelką cenę. ::Twilight Sparkle: Dlatego musimy pamiętać, że ważniejsza od wszelkich konkursów, jest przyjaźń. 'Sukces spod igły' :::Kochana Księżniczko Celestio ::Tym razem moja uzdolniona przyjaciółka Rarity nauczyła się, że chcąc zadowolić wszystkich często kończy się to tym, że nikt nie jest zadowolony, a szczególnie ty sama. A ja nauczyłam się, że jeśli ktoś oferuje ci pomoc, na przykład szyjąc piękną suknię, nie powinno się krytykować prezentu danego z głębi serca. Inaczej mówiąc: darowanemu koniowi nie zagląda się w zęby *chichot*. 'Różowa intuicja' :::Kochana Księżniczko Celestio ::Z radością donoszę, że są na tym świecie cudowne rzeczy, których nie da się wyjaśnić lecz to nie czyni ich nieprawdziwymi. Należy po prostu w nie uwierzyć, nie bać się i zaufać przyjacielowi. '' ::'Pinkie Pie:' Ha! ::''Ha. :::Twoja wierna studentka, :::Twilight Sparkle. 'Ponaddźwiękowe Bum' ::Księżniczka Celestia: Powiedz mi Twilight, czy nauczyłaś się dzisiaj czegoś o przyjaźni? ::Twilight Sparkle: Tak, Księżniczko. Ale Rarity nauczyła się chyba jeszcze więcej. ::Rarity: Z całą pewnością. Wiem już, jakie to ważne by stąpać kopytami po ziemi i wspierać przyjaciół. ::Księżniczka Celestia: Wspaniale. Brawo, Rarity. 'Mistrzyni spojrzenia' Twilight pisze do Księżniczki list, w którym opowiada jej o przygodzie Fluttershy z Ligą Znaczkową. To, co w liście było zawarte, widzowie nigdy nie usłyszeli, ukazana była jednak rozmowa dwóch przyjaciółek na temat przeżytych wydarzeń. ::Twilight Sparkle: Myliłam się co do ciebie. Naprawdę masz smykałkę do dzieciaków. ::Fluttershy: To nie do końca tak. ::Twilight Sparkle: Hm? Jak to? ::Fluttershy: Myślałam, że sobie z nimi poradzę, jak ze zwierzakami. Niestety to był błąd. Niedobrze jest brać sobie zbyt wiele na głowę. 'Konkurs talentów' Po konkursie talentów, Twilight spotyka Znaczkową Ligę i pyta jej członkinie czego się nauczyły. ::Sweetie Belle: No... bo chyba starłyśmy się za bardzo. ::Twilight Sparkle: Tak... i ? ::Scootaloo: I zamiast zmuszac się do robienia czegoś czego nie umiemy... ::Twilight Sparkle: Tak? Tak? ::Apple Bloom: Powinnyśmy wykorzystać prawdziwe zdolności. ::Twilight Sparkle: Czyli co? ::Znaczkowa Liga: KOMEDIA!! 'Kucyki i psy' ::Twilight Sparkle: Zaraz opowiem Księżniczce Celestii, czego mnie nauczyłaś. ::Rarity: Ja? Czego cię nauczyłam? ::Twilight Sparkle: Jeśli ktoś jest delikatny, nie znaczy, że jest słaby. Wystarczy trochę sprytu i odwagi, by poradzić sobie nawet w najtrudniejszej sytuacji. 'W zielonym ci nie do twarzy' :::Moja Droga Księżniczko ::Dobry przyjaciel umie dochować tajemnicy, ale nigdy nie powinien ukrywać tego, co naprawdę czuje. 'Impas' :::Droga Księżniczko Celestio ::Przyjaźń naprawdę potrafi zdziałać cuda. Nawet wrogowie mogą się zaprzyjaźnić, gdy się nauczą wyrozumiałości. Nie bądź sam. Ufaj nam. ::Pinkie Pie: EJ! To moja piosenka! 'Ptaszek na uwięzi' ::Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy naprawdę zrobiła wszystko co mogła, by uratować Filominę. ::Księżniczka Celestia: To dobrze, że masz takie czułe serduszko, skarbie. Ale wystarczyło mnie najpierw zapytać, a oszczędziłabyś sobie wielu kłopotów. ::Fluttershy: No wiem. To ta moja wyobraźnia. Następnym razem zapytam nim zacznę działać. ::Twilight Sparkle: Czy mam do ciebie napisać o tej lekcji? ::Księżniczka Celestia: Nie musisz tego robić. Myślę, że będę o niej pamiętać. 'Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi' :::Kochana Księżniczko Celestio ::Dowiedziałam się dziś czegoś cudownego. Okazuje się, że wszystkie kucyki łączy z przyjaciółmi szczególny związek, możliwe że nawet zanim się poznają. Kiedy czujemy się samotni i tęsknimy za przyjaźnią, trzeba spojrzeć w niebo. Bo kto wie, może nasi przyszli przyjaciele akurat patrzą na tę samą tęczę. ::Spike: Ugh. Nie za słodzie to czasem? ::Twilight Sparkle: Nie wnikaj, pisz! 'Sowa mądra głowa' :::Kochana Księżniczko ::Tym razem pisze do ciebie twój Spike. Nauczyłem się właśnie, że zazdrość i mówienie kłamstw, wcale nie służą przyjaźni. Teraz już wiem, że przyjaciółmi powinniśmy się dzielić. I dlatego obiecuję, że od tej chwili, ja Spike już-'' :Spike usypia przed zakończeniem listu 'Samotna imprezka :::Kochana księżniczko Celestio ::Piszę do Ciebie z uroczego przyjęcia. Uwielbiam spędzać czas z przyjaciółkami, a przy okazji dowiedziałam się czegoś ważnego. Po przyjaciołach zawsze należy spodziewać się najlepszego. Nie podejrzewać ich o złą wolę. Trzeba wierzyć, że prawdziwy przyjaciel nie da ci zrobić krzywdy. :::Twoja wierna studentka, :::Twilight Sparkle. Niezapomniany wieczór ::thumb|... niezapomniany wieczór! '''Twilight Sparkle: Przepraszam Księżniczko, ale ten wieczór to była... klapa. ::Księżniczka Celestia: Oh, Twilight. Wielka Gala Grandgalopu zawsze jest beznadziejna. ::Twilight Sparkle: Naprawdę? ::Księżniczka Celestia: Dlatego cieszyłam się, że przyjdziecie. Liczyłam, że ożywicie towarzystwo. Mimo, że nie wszystko poszło tak jak chciałyście, na pewno przyznacie, że pewna grupa przyjaciół całkiem dobrze się bawiła. ::Twilight Sparkle: Masz rację, Księżniczko. Zgrana paczka przyjaciół potrafi dobrze bawić się wszędzie. Sezon drugi 'Powrót do Harmonii, Część 2' Kiedy Discord sprawia, że Twilight traci swojego ducha i wiarę w moc przyjaźni, Księżniczka Celestia odsyła jej wszystkie jej raporty, które dotychczas wysłała. Listy, które czyta Twilight pochodzą z odcinków: "Końska plotka", "Impas" oraz "Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi". Przeczytane raporty sprawiają, że Twilight odzyskuje wiarę w przyjaźń i że odkrywa cenną lekcję, którą dzieli się z Discordem w czasie ostatniej konfrontacji. :Twilight Sparkle: 'Powiem ci co zrozumiałyśmy. ''Nauczyłyśmy się, że przyjaźń nie zawsze jest łatwa. Ale zawsze warto jest o nią walczyć. Lekcja zerowa Od odcinka Lekcja zerowa, Księżniczka Celestia każe wysyłać raporty nie tyko Twilight, ale także jej przyjaciółkom oraz oznajmia, że wysyłać ma je nie co tydzień, ale tylko wtedy gdy się czegoś nauczy. :'''Applejack: odchrząkuje Księżniczko Celestio, piszemy do ciebie, bo nauczyłyśmy się czegoś o przyjaźni. :Fluttershy: Że zmartwienia przyjaciół trzeba brać na serio. :Rainbow Dash: Nawet jeśli myślimy, że to drobiazgi. :Rarity: Martwienie może bowiem zmienić drobny problem... :Pinkie Pie: ... w nieokiełznany, straszliwy chaos, nad którym dopiero księżniczka może zapanować. :Applejack: Podpis, twoje wierne poddane. 'Luna Odmieniona' ::Droga Księżniczko :Kiedy wysłałaś mnie do Ponyville, nie wiedziałam nic o przyjaźni. Dziś spotkałam kogoś w podobnej sytuacji. Twoją siostrę, Lunę. Nauczyłam się od niej, jak dobrze jest obdarzyć kogoś przyjaźnią i pomóc mu ją znaleźć. Myślę, że wszyscy się dziś nauczyli, że nawet jeśli ktoś nas trochę onieśmiela czy budzi lęk, wystarczy zaofiarować mu przyjaźń, by odkryć zupełnie nową istotę. Nawet jeśli moje przebranie nie zdobyło uznania, to i tak była to najlepsza Noc Koszmarów w dziejach. '' 'Siostrzany Sojusz Sisterhooves Social to pierwszy odcinek, w którym w pisaniu listu nie uczestniczy Twilight Sparkle. Napisany został przez Rarity i Sweetie Belle. :'''Rarity: Dobrze więc, co napiszemy Księżniczce? :Sweetie Belle: Ja zacznę. Posiadanie siostry to najlepsza rzecz na świecie. Ale na pewno nie najłatwiejsza. :Rarity: Zgadzam się, że bycie siostrą to wspaniała rzecz, ale wymaga współpracy. Czasami chodzi o kompromisy. Czasem o zaakceptowanie swoich wzajemnych różnic. Jednak zwykle chodzi o wspólną zabawę. Nawet jeśli trzeba przy tym ubrudzić sobie lekko kopytka. :Sweetie Belle: Mocno ubrudzić. :Rarity: Lekko ubrudzić. :Sweetie Belle: Mocno ubrudzić. :Rarity: Lekko ubrudzić! :Sweetie Belle: Mocno- :Spike: Chwila, chwila! A może "średnia ilość brudu, nie za mało nie za dużo, w sam raz"? :Rarity i Sweetie Belle: Zgoda! 'The Cutie Pox' W tym odcinku raport napisała Apple Bloom ::Droga Księżniczko Celestio, :Czekanie na to, czego pragniesz całym serce, może być bardzo trudne. Czasem możesz próbować iść na skróty, ale taka nieszczerość nigdy nie działa, ponieważ nie zasłużyłeś na to, czego pragnąłeś. Jedyny sposób to być szczerym wobec siebie i innych. A to coś, co jest pragnieniem każdego serca. 'May the Best Pet Win!' W tym odcinku raport napisała Rainbow Dash. ::Droga Księżniczko Celestio, :Kiedyś myślałam, że w poszukiwaniu zwierzaka i przyjaciół, powinnam się kierować ich zdolnościami fizycznymi. Teraz widzę jak krótkowzroczne i płytkie było moje myślenie. Dzisiaj nauczyłam się co naprawdę jest najważniejszą cechą. Rodzaj ducha walki. Nie odpuszcza-wywalność. Nastawienie "nie poddawaj się, wszystko da się zrobić", to cecha prawdziwego zwycięzcy. I ma ją ten żółw. 'The Mysterious Mare Do Well' Raport w tym odcinku został napisany przez Spike'a w imieniu Rainbow, później Rainbow napisała go sama, po swojemu, ale nigdy go nie usłyszeliśmy. Mimo to lekcja wyszła w czasie rozmowy pomiędzy bohaterkami i prawdopodobnie była częścią raportu końcowego. :Twilight Sparkle: Staramy się powiedzieć, że świetnie jest być w czymś naprawdę dobrym, ale ważne jest, by zachowywać się z wdziękiem i pokorą. :Rainbow Dash: Ohh. To ma o wiele większy sens. Tak, macie rację. I chyba powinnam też zachowywać się z wdziękiem i pokorą, gdy inni mnie przyćmiewali. Jak Klacz Dobroczyńca. 'Sweet and Elite' :Rarity: Droga Księżniczko Celestio, Chciałam ci opowiedzieć o ważnej lekcji, której nauczyłam się w podczas mojej wizyty. :Księżniczka Celestia: To akurat chciałabym usłyszeć. :Rarity: Nauczyłam się, że nie ważne dokąd zmierzasz w życiu, nigdy nie należy zapomnieć, że jesteś tworem swojego domu i przyjaciół. A z tego zawsze należy być dumnym, nie ważne co się wydarzy. 'Secret of My Excess' Raport w tym odcinku został napisany przez Spike'a. ::Droga Księżniczko Celestio, :Dzisiaj nauczyłem się wspaniałej lekcji o przyjaźni. Więc, można czuć się wspaniale, kiedy dostaje się całe mnóstwo rzeczy, ale nie umywa się to do radości, jaką daje dawanie czegoś innym. Nauczyłem się, że rzeczywiście lepiej dawać niż brać i że życzliwość i hojność są tym, co buduje prawdziwą przyjaźń. A to jest warte więcej niż wszystko inne na świecie. Cóż... prawie wszystko. 'Baby Cakes' Raport w tym odcinku napisała Pinkie Pie. ::Droga Księżniczko Celestio, :Zawsze miałam ubaw bawiąc się z małymi dziećmi i myślałam, że opieka nad nimi oznacza jedynie więcej zabawy, prawda? Błąd! Bycie opiekunką to o wiele większa odpowiedzialność, niż tylko bycie partnerem do zabawy. I nauczyłam się dzisiaj, że czasem nasze pragnienie bycia odpowiedzialnym może przerosnąć nasze własne możliwości. 'The Last Roundup' W tym odcinku raport napisała Applejack. ::Droga Księżniczko Celestio, :O wiele łatwiej jest być dumnym, gdy zajęło się pierwsze miejsce, a nie jedno z dalszych. Ale nie ma powodu do ukrywania się, gdy nie wszystko poszło tak jak planowałeś. Nie możesz uciec od swoich problemów. Lepiej jest pobiec do swoich przyjaciół i rodziny. 'The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000' Raport w tym odcinku został napisany przez Applejack. ::Droga Księżniczko Celestio, :Chciałabym podzielić się z tobą moimi spostrzeżeniami. odchrząkuje Nie nauczyłam się niczego! Ha! Cały czas miałam rację! Jeśli poświęcisz czas na robienie rzeczy jak należy, twoja praca przemówi sama za siebie. Oczywiście, mogłabym powiedzieć ci, że nauczyłam się tego, że moi przyjaciele zawsze są gotowi by mi pomóc, i że zawszę mogę na nich liczyć, ale prawdą jest, że już to wiedziałam. 'Read It and Weep' :Twilight Sparkle: Czytanie jest czymś, co może spodobać się każdemu, wystarczy że spróbuje. :Rainbow Dash: Tak, teraz to łapię. Nie powinnam czegoś odrzucać, dopóki nie spróbuję. :Twilight Sparkle: To wspaniała lekcja i byłby z niej świetny list do Księżniczki. 'Hearts and Hooves Day' :Cheerilee: Doceniamy waszą troskę w stosunku do nas i to, że chciałyście nas uszczęśliwić ale- :Apple Bloom: Ale nie ważne jak dobre mogły być nasze intencje, nigdy nie powinnyśmy się wtrącać w waszą znajomość. :Scootaloo: Nikt nie powinnien zmuszać dwóch kucyków do bycia razem. :Sweetie Belle: Każdy powinien sam wybrać tę szczególną osobę dla siebie. 'A Friend in Deed' Raport w tym odcinku został napisany przez Pinkie Pie. ::Droga Księżniczko Celestio, :Jest dużo różnych typów przyjaciół i wiele sposobów na okazanie przyjaźni. Niektórzy przyjaciele lubią biegać, śmiać się i bawić razem. Ale inni po prostu lubią być sami i to też jest w porządku. Jednak najlepszą rzeczą w przyjaźni jest możliwość wywoływania na twarzy twoich przyjaciół uśmiechów! 'Putting Your Hoof Down' Raport w tym odcinku został napisany przez Fluttershy. ::Droga Księżniczko Celestio, :Czasami może to być trudne dla tak nieśmiałego kucyka jak ja, postawić na swoim i kiedy pierwszy raz spróbowałam, nie spodobało mi się to kim się stałam. Ale nauczyłam się, że stawianie na swoim nie musi wiązać się ze zmianą tego, kim się jest. Teraz wiem jak to robić bez bycia niegrzeczną, albo niemiłą. 'It's About Time' :Spike: Nie łapię. Jeśli Twilight z przyszłości nie chciała ci powiedzieć o katastrofie, to co próbowała ci przekazać? :Twilight Sparkle: chichot Tego nie wiem. Ale wiem jedno: wyglądam niedorzecznie. :Spike i Twilight Sparkle: się :Spike: Tak, dokładnie! :Twilight Sparkle: I to wszystko przez to, że nie mogłam przestać się martwić i zostawić przyszłości samej sobie. Cóż, nigdy więcej. Od teraz, zamierzam rozwiązywać problemy dopiero jak się pojawią i przestanę się martwić o każdą, najmniejszą rzecz! 'Dragon Quest' Raport w tym odcinku został napisany przez Spike'a ::Droga Księżniczko Celestio, :Oglądanie tej wielkiej migracji smoków sprawiło, że zacząłem się zastanawiać co to znaczy być smokiem. Ale teraz zrozumiałem, że to kim jestem, nie jest ty samym co, czym jestem. Może i urodziłem się smokiem, ale Equestria i moi kucykowi przyjaciele nauczyli mnie, jak być miłym, lojalnym i wiernym. Jestem dumny, że mogę nazywać Ponyville moim domem i że posiadam kucykowych przyjaciół, będących moją rodziną. :::Z poważaniem, :::Spike 'Hurricane Fluttershy' Raport w tym odcinku został napisany przez Fluttershy ::Droga Księżniczko Celestio, :Czasami możesz czuć, że to co masz do zaoferowania, jest zbyt małe, abo mogło uczynić różnicę, jednak dzisiaj nauczyłam się, że wkład każdego jest ważny, bez znaczenia jak mały. Jeśli po prostu będziesz trzymał swoją głowę wysoko, starał się jak najlepiej i wierzył w siebie - wszystko może się zdarzyć. 'Ponyville Confidential' Raport w tym odcinku został wygłoszony przez Znaczkową Ligę, w formie przeprosin dla mieszkańców Ponyville, za krzywdzące plotki z szkolnej gazetki. :Sweetie Belle: Do mieszkańców Ponyville. Do tej pory czytaliście tę kolumnę tylko po to, aby uzyskać najświeższe brudy i najgorsze plotki. Ale to będzie mój ostatni artykuł. Chciałybyśmy przeprosić za ból i zakłopotanie, które spowodowałyśmy. :Apple Bloom: Jak widzicie, tak naprawdę jesteśmy trzema, małymi kucykami: Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom i Scootaloo. :Scootaloo: Kiedy popularność naszych artykułów rosła, działałyśmy jak pod hipnozą. Wiedziałyśmy, że z tym co robimy nie powinnyśmy się czuć dobrze, ale ignorowałyśmy to, ponieważ każdy kucyk zdawał się chcieć czytać to, co pisałyśmy. :Sweetie Belle: Od tej chwili, obiecujemy szanować prywatność każdego kucyka oraz nigdy więcej nie angażować się w rozsiewanie bolesnych plotek. :Apple Bloom: Jedyne co możemy zrobić, to prosić was o przebaczenie, Ponyville. Podpisano po raz ostatni, XOXO, Gabby Gums. 'MMMystery on the Friendship Express' Raport w tym odcinku został napisany przez Pinkie Pie. ::Droga Księżniczko Celestio, :Dzisiaj nauczyłam się, że nie dobrze jest wyciągać pochopne wnioski. Zanim coś komuś zarzucisz, najpierw musisz znaleźć dowody na jego winę. Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, możesz oskarżyć kogoś o coś, czego nigdy nie zrobił. To może zranić jego uczucia i sprawić, że nierozsądnie będzie się wyglądać w jego oczach. Więc od teraz, będę zawsze się upewniać, że znam wszystkie fakty! 'A Canterlot Wedding, part 2' :Księżniczka Celestia:To jest twoje zwycięstwo,tak jak ich.Twoje poczynania pozwoliły ci sprowadzić księżniczkę Cadence z powrotem.Nauka,by ufać swojej intuicji jest wartościową lekcją. de:Berichte über Freundschaft sv:Vänskapsrapporter en:Friendship reports Sezon trzeci 'The Crystal Empire, Part 1' Kategoria:Kultura